I'd Do Anything
by teneraestnox
Summary: Sirius would do anything to help James out. Including helping him get Evans to like him, even if that means he has to date them both. Eventually JamesLilySirius.
1. Prologue

**Title**: I'd Do Anything  
**Chapter**: Prologue  
**Rating**: PG-13, currently  
**Word Count**: 1,073  
**Characters**: James, Sirius, mentions of Lily  
**Author's Note**: This is the prologue to a fic I plan to write with the pairing James/Lily/Sirius I have it planned out, I just need some inspiration to write Chapter 1! Hah. This story will contain mature themes and slash.

* * *

James stormed into the sixth year boys' dorm, furious. His whole body was quivering with anger. How could she? Just... how could she? James had been in the Great Hall after lunch, and was going to talk to Evans. Well, he was going to ask her out, but really, petty details. That was when it happened. James cringed recalling it. Another boy had dared talk to her. And she had been all flirty with him! What was wrong with her? She completely belonged to him, and she knew it. Well, she didn't really know it, but she should! 

James threw himself on his bed, and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He always got this way when Evans showed interest in other boys. He just couldn't understand why she wasn't interested in him. It wasn't like he was physically unattractive! Who didn't want that Quidditch physique and naturally windswept black hair? Evans, that was who. He frowned, and wiped at his eyes. It wouldn't do to get all emotional over her. Sirius had been telling him for ages to just get over her, and James had staunchly refused to listen. How was he supposed to get over her when all he could think about was how perfect she was?

Since the middle of fifth year, James had been following Evans around like a lost puppy. He had always thought she was pretty, but it wasn't until he actually got to spend some time with her that he fell head over heels for her. They had spent one whole day together, working on a Transfiguration project, and James felt like he had found his soul mate that day. Unfortunately, she didn't quite feel the same. James had been sweet that day, but from then on he hadn't known how to act around her. He always got very awkward and bossy. He just wanted so desperately for her to like him, he tried to showcase everything that was wonderful about him, but ended up repulsing her even more.

Shaking his head, James tried to expel those thoughts. That wasn't what was important right now. He was upset. Evans had accepted a date with some Hufflepuff. He cringed. She could have at least gone for someone more worthy. A Hufflepuff? It's not like they were a bad house, but James had heard quite enough about them to realize what a lot of pushovers they were.

"Prongs, what the bloody hell?" James jerked his head around to see his best mate reclining in the bed next to him. Sirius had a book open on his lap and he was writing a few things down.

James knew he kept a sort of journal, documenting important events. Sirius only wrote the important things in there, so James was curious to know what had happened now. "What are you writing, Padfoot?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, and craning his head trying to get a view.

Sirius gave him a secretive smile and shut the book up. "Nuh uh, Prongs. You know better than that." He leaned down and slid the book under his bed in its hiding spot. "Now, mate. Come on, tell me what happened with Evans this time."

James pouted, "How do you know it had something to do with Evans? I could just be mad at McGonagall for assigning an essay."

Sirius laughed and got up to sit next to James. He slung his arm around James's shoulder and leaned in close to whisper in the other boy's ear. "You don't normally have tears when McGoogles assigns an essay."

James shivered, and pulled away. "Gods, Padfoot. Don't do that to me. And I was not crying." He said indignantly, standing up. He began to pace, ruffling his hair distractedly. "Alright, fine. She was flirting with some Hufflepuff. I wanted to knock his lights out. I was going to too, but then she yelled at me. I hate when she does that, Padfoot." He sighed, and flopped down backwards on Sirius's bed, as his best mate was sitting on his bed.

Sirius had just been watching James pace from side to side a thoughtful look on his face. He nodded once to himself before getting up and sitting on his own bed again. "Budge over, mate." He murmured, poking James in the stomach.

Squirming, James scooted over, making room for Sirius. He sighed, and closed his eyes. "I should just give up on her, Padfoot." He said quietly.

Sirius shook his head. "No, Prongs, don't do that. But maybe you should lay off for awhile." He reached a hand out and slowly pushed a lock of James's hair off his face.

James grabbed Sirius's hand, and held it there, cupped against his cheek. "But what will I do? She means everything to me." He murmured, opening his eyes to look pleadingly at Sirius.

"Shh," Sirius stroked his cheek with his thumb. "Don't worry about that, Prongs. I'll take care of it." He scooted closer to James, and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "I'd do anything for you." He mouthed so James couldn't hear.

Swallowing hard, James looked at him. "You will?" He couldn't help the hopeful tinge to his voice.

"Yes," Sirius had intoned airly before pressing his lips gently to James's.

James made a choked sort of noise in the back of his throat. He knew Sirius sort of fancied men sometimes, but he never thought he'd be kissing his best mate. Sirius was like a brother to him, and this should have been awkward, instead it felt so incredibly right. James hesitantly pressed his lips back.

Sirius smiled, and pulled back, hovering above the other boy. "You'll be okay, Prongs."

James nodded, his head falling back down on the bed heavily. "It just hurts so much to see her with someone else." James sniffed, and turned his head away. "I know she hates me, and there's probably nothing I can do about that. But, Padfoot, I need her in my life. I hate the summer. I hate when she's away from me." James whispered, staring off into space. He felt so raw inside, like his heart had been scraped against stone and then put back inside. He was bleeding inside.

Sirius stroked his cheek comfortingly. "I told you I was going to make it better, Prongs. Trust me."

Turning to look back at his best mate, James said calmly, clearly. "I do."


	2. Chapter 1

**Title**: I'd Do Anything  
**Chapter**: One  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 1,538  
**Characters**: James, Sirius, Lily, mentions of Remus and Peter

* * *

Sirius Black had never really liked Lily Evans. It had a lot to do with Evans's constant refusal of James. He never understood why she would turn him down. As odd as it sounded, if James had turned that charm of his on Sirius, Sirius would have accepted in a heartbeat. You see, James Potter was the one thing Sirius could not resist. Ever since they were first years together, Sirius had always been a sort of follower of James's. He worshipped the boy.

Around about third year, Sirius suddenly discovered he had these pesky things called hormones. And his hormones were leading him directly to his best mate. It confused Sirius to have these feelings for James, his best mate, and a boy. Did that often happen? Sirius had had a talk with Remus in secret about this. Remus was sure it happened to other boys; it just wasn't the most common of things. It happened more in the wizarding world than the Muggle world, he had read.

After that, Sirius never thought much of it when he woke up after having wet dreams about James. James, who was sleeping peacefully in the bed next to his. Following these episodes, Sirius usually stayed up for awhile, and watched his best mate sleep. James just looked so peaceful, Sirius often found himself smoothing the other boy's hair back. One time James had woken up when Sirius had done this and dazedly asked what Sirius was doing. Sirius just told him he had been putting itching powder in his bed. James had seemed to accept that, but he did throw his pillow at Sirius.

Smiling wistfully at the memories, Sirius headed towards the Charms classroom. If there was one thing he was sure of, it was that he was dead in love with his best mate, and if his best mate wanted Lily Evans, his best mate would get Lily Evans.

Sirius slid into the chair behind Evans. "'Lo, Evans." He called softly. They were ridiculously early, and none of the other students had arrived yet. Sirius had been hoping for this, which is why he had come so early.

Evans had been glaring at him upon his entrance. She had probably been hoping to get some studying done before class. "Black." She said harshly.

Chuckling, Sirius swiped a strand of hair out of his eyes. He was pleased to notice how she watched him. "Don't be so cruel, Evans. My name is Mr. Black." He grinned cockily at her.

She snorted and turned back to her work, a faint pink tinge to her cheeks. "Mr. Black," She said scathingly. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Sirius pursed his lips, and leaned over his desk, his knees on the chair now. He peered over her shoulder at what she was doing. Ah, Transfiguration. McGonagall had assigned them a hard essay recently. "Pleasure?" He purred, near the vicinity of her ear. "I wasn't aware you thought about me like that, Evans."

She shivered, Sirius was intrigued to note. But she soon batted him away. "Sirius, don't." She said simply, and hunched over to look at her notes.

Sighing, Sirius got out of his chair and moved to the one in front of her. "Come on, Lily. Talk to me. What's up?" He sat backwards in the chair so he was facing her, his elbows resting on her desk, conveniently over her work, and propping his chin up with his hands.

"My name is Evans to you." She said tightly, though she was finding it hard to keep up her attitude of nonchalance.

"You started it," Sirius pointed out. "Go to Hogsmeade with me." He asked.

Lily gave him a startled look. "What?"

"I said, go to Hogsmeade with me." He pouted. "Please?"

She frowned at him. "What about Potter?"

Sirius grinned, perking up. "Why, you planned on asking him?"

She flushed and lowered her gaze. "No! Of course not. I just thought it was awfully rude of you to ask out your best friend's love interest."

He could tell she was trying not to explode into a tirade about James, so Sirius kept his response short. "He doesn't have to know." Was the simple reply.

Lily was looking even more startled. "He doesn't have to... know." She bit her lower lip and contemplated the thought.

Sirius kept his gaze trained on hers, his whole body fixed. If she said no, he'd have to do a lot more work. Frankly, he was amazed that she was taking the whole thing so well as it was. He expected her to slap him. They had never been the most… friendly people. That came with her whole hatred of James thing. But there had been a time when Sirius was pretty sure Lily had had a thing for him.

"Well?" He asked gently.

She raised her eyes to meet his. "Yeah, alright." She flushed a deeper shade of red. "Just don't tell Potter, and you have a deal."

Sirius grinned widely. Perfect. That's exactly how he wanted it. "Done." He picked up her hand, and kissed the back of it. "See you then, Evans." He stood up, and started walking to the back of the class where he normally sat.

However, she grabbed his arm as soon as he passed her. She looked up at him, somewhat coyly. "Lily. My name is Lily, Sirius."

A wide smirk split his features. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, his breath caressing her skin. "I know."

He headed back to his seat just as the rest of the class started filing in. He greeted James, who was casting furtive looks at Lily. "What's wrong with her?" James had asked.

Sirius shrugged, looking at her shivering body. "Dunno. Maybe she's just come to the conclusion that I'm bloody sexy." Sirius laughed.

James punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Don't be ridiculous, Padfoot. I'm much sexier than you."

Grabbing James's hand under the desks, Sirius gave it a squeeze. "I know." He repeated for the second time in ten minutes.

* * *

At the end of the day, Sirius had gone to the kitchens for some snacks, before finally heading up to the dorms. Laden with some cupcakes and cookies, he walked into the sixth year boy's dorm only to find James moping on his bed. "Proooongs," He whined. "What are you doing?" He set the sweets down on his bed and jumped onto James's.

James gave a small smile at Sirius. "She hates me, is all." He shrugged, and laid his head down in Sirius's lap.

Sirius smiled down at him, and stroked that messy black hair he loved. "Prongs, mate. Don't worry about it. She doesn't hate you." He bit his lip, wondering if he had just told his best mate a lie.

James snorted, and looked up at Sirius. "She does. You'd think I was Snivellus from the way she talks about me."

Grimacing, Sirius shook his head. "Don't you dare compare yourself to that slimy git. I won't stand for it."

Nuzzled his head to Sirius, James didn't say anything for a long time. Sirius was content just to stroke his hair, and watch him. James had closed his eyes, and Sirius wondered if the boy had gone to sleep. That would have been slightly inconvenient as Sirius had things yet to accomplish during what was left of the day, but he wouldn't have minded all that much. It was for James.

James finally stirred and opened his eyes. "What did you bring me?" He picked his head up, noticing the sweets.

Sirius laughed and slapped James on the back. "There's a good lad. Think with your stomach, that's how you survive in this world."

James snickered, and elbowed Sirius in the stomach. "Don't be a git." He got up off the bed, and moved to Sirius's, picking up a cookie. "Aww, Padfoot, you got my favorites." He winked at the boy, and started eating.

Sirius shrugged. "I can't help that your favorites are my favorites." He summoned a cupcake to him, and got all cozy on James's bed.

James crawled next to him a moment later, and used Sirius's chest as a pillow. Sirius frowned looking down at the boy, while he stuffed the cupcake in his mouth. "Don't beat yourself up over it, James. I told you I had this under control." He wiped his hands off on his pants, before wrapping them around James in a hug.

Sighing, James cuddled against Sirius. This wasn't something they had done in awhile. Not since Sirius had finally run away from home and had been so upset.

Kissing James's temple, Sirius closed his eyes, contentedly. "James," He whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Your elbow is digging into my side."

"Prat." James smacked him in the shoulder, and sat up.

Sirius smirked lazily, and didn't move. "I am not, you wanker."

James rolled his eyes. "Fine, do that, then. I'm going to the pitch."

"Yeah? Have fun with that." Sirius winked at him.

James threw the pillow from Peter's bed at Sirius as he walked out the door. "Tosser," He called back over his shoulder.


End file.
